


Hollstein: Live forever, together as lovers

by svpphicdvni



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Vampire Carmilla, Vampire Laura Hollis, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpphicdvni/pseuds/svpphicdvni
Summary: On her 27th birthday Laura Hollis was turned into a Vampire. Now, she and her girlfriend, Carmilla Karnstein, are figuring out how best to deal with her changes.
Relationships: Carmilla & Laura (Carmilla), Carmilla/Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Hollstein: Live forever, together as lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm still relatively new to Carmilla (I've watched all the seasons and the movie but that was only in recent months) but I wanted to delve into some fanfiction because, hey, why not?

Carmilla knew the transition would be different from her own but she didn't know it would be this different or difficult to cope with. 

Her girlfriend, Laura, had died the week before. On her twenty-seventh birthday, she'd died and turned into a Vampire and Carmilla was struggling to cope with it all. She'd had to watch as her girlfriend had her throat slit right in front of her. She'd wanted to move, to run to Laura, but she'd been weighted down by chains. It was Mattie who managed to get to her, to murder the Vampire who'd just slaughtered the poor girl.

It was Mattie who had leaned over Laura's lifeless body and performed what Carmilla had sworn she would never let happen to Laura. The Vampire loved the young girl, she'd wanted nothing more than for them to spend eternity together, but she wouldn't wish being a Vampire upon anyone.

Carmilla had been furious with Mattie. Once her sister had freed her from her chains, she'd thrown herself at Mattie, pinning her to the wall in a fit of rage. But then she'd heard Laura's grunts and mumbles and rushed to her side to embrace and comfort her.

Since then Carmilla hadn't spoken to Mattie. She was somewhat grateful for what her sister had done but at the same time felt a deep anger towards her.

Carmilla and Laura had had more conversations about their future than Carmilla could count. They'd discussed the possibility of changing Laura. The younger girl had made it clear that she wanted to be with Carmilla for as long as possible, and that she thought the Vampire would no longer want her when she was old and grey. So why not turn her, right?

But Carmilla had always told her that they needed to think more on it. She didn't want Laura to view herself as a monster like she viewed herself. 

The deed was done now though. There was no going back. Laura was a Vampire and Carmilla was going insane. This was mainly because Laura was incredibly hyperactive; moreso than usual.

When Carmilla had first gotten her home after she'd been turned, Laura had been drowsy and struggling to speak. The Vampire had nursed her throughout the night, handing her bottle after bottle of the blood from their fridge, and stroking her hair when she fell back asleep.

The next day Laura suddenly seemed okay. Her eyes were wide and bright as per usual. Her smile bigger than ever. Carmilla was concerned at first but allowed that to fizzle out, only slightly, as she watched Laura go about her day.

Laura's wild hyperactive self made its appearance two nights ago when she'd started excitedly lifting everything that she'd not been able to before. The book Carmilla was reading had even been knocked from her hands when suddenly her feet that had once been on the floor were now dangling from the couch; Laura having lifted it in the air.

Now, Carmilla sat on their bed watching Laura pace the room with her hands in her hair as she spoke faster than Carmilla had ever heard her before.

"I can't believe I'm a Vampire," she finally breathed out, then stopped pacing and her wild eyes met Carmilla's. "Carm, I'm a Vampire."

"I'm aware, Cupcake."

"I never actually thought this would happen. My body feels weird. My ears hurt." 

"You're still getting used to your heightened senses. You'll be fine by next week," said Carmilla, gently. "Every person changes a little bit, too, after they turn." 

"Changes?" asked Laura, her face scrunching in the way the other girl found adorable. "Do you think I've changed?" 

"Well, you're more excitable and hectic than normal," she laughed. Laura frowned. "Now, I never said it was a bad thing." 

Offering her hands, Laura took them and Carmilla pulled her onto the bed. 

"Aside from your ears hurting, how do you feel?" 

"Good," Laura was quick to reply. "I feel good. I don't have that pain in my neck anymore." She fidgeted with Carmilla's fingers as she remembered that night. "I'm glad Mattie did what she did." 

The brunette clenched her jaw at that and took a deep breath. 

"You are?" 

"Yes. Aren't you?" asked Laura, looking up at Carmilla. 

Carmilla stroked the girls hair as she composed herself. 

"I'm glad you're here."

"That's not what I asked," Laura's tone was gentle but still made Carmilla uncomfortable. 

"I'm angry with her," she answered, honestly, to which Laura sat up straight so she could read her better. "I'm glad you're here, you're with me and not dead - well, kinda but - even though I'm happy, I'm still angry with her," she sighed. "She had no right. You and I had never came to a true conclusion, whether to turn you or not and Mattie just-" 

"Hey," came Laura's voice after Carmilla choked and averted her eyes. "Hey, I'm here, it's okay." She cradled Carmilla's head to her chest. 

"But it's not," sobbed Carmilla. "It's not. She gave you immortality, it's a curse, Laura."

"Not if you get to spend it with the right person." 

At that, Carmilla shifted to look Laura in the eyes. 

"Laura, I-" 

"No, okay, no, I'm glad Mattie did what she did because, even though my body feels like it's on fire right now, I get to be with you. Forever. Like I've wanted for so damn long," she said, squeezing Carmilla's shoulders so she'd keep looking at her. "When you gave up your life to save those girls, I panicked. I thought we'd never be able to have everything we wanted; to travel, to - to get married... But now we can have those things and not have to worry that I'll grow old and die." 

Carmilla scanned her face, looking for any sign of panic or regret but saw nothing but contentment. 

"Didn't you want to grow old, to live a normal life and-" 

Laura shook her head. "Not without you." She ran her hands down Carmilla's arms. "Besides, this is normal. Well, our new normal anyway. So I am living a normal life... With you." 

She rested her forehead against Carmilla's and smiled. 

"Don't be angry at Mattie. She did what she thought was right, what she thought would keep you happy. She's a good sister, Carm." 

Carmilla shrugged. "I guess... But I need at least 3 decades to sulk." 

Laura laughed and squeezed her into a tight hug. 

"I love you, you useless Vampire." 

"I hope so, because you're sorta stuck with me now, Cupcake." 

"I can live with that." 

__

Jolting awake, Carmilla almost fell out of bed. A loud clanging noise had woken her and Laura was nowhere to be seen, which made Carmilla's stomach drop. 

"Laura?" she called out, rushing out of the room. 

The younger girl span around, wide eyed, spatula in hand and a guilty look on her face. 

"Cupcake, what the frilly hell are you doing?" asked Carmilla, shuffling over to her so she could bury her face in her neck, shielding her eyes from the bright kitchen lights. 

"Making pancakes."

"It's four A.M," Carmilla grumbled, giving Laura's waist a squeeze and her hip a pinch. 

"I couldn't sleep. This whole heightened senses thing is keeping me up." 

"That might be the bloodlust, too." 

Laura sighed, busying herself by setting down a pan to pour the pancake mixture into. 

"Hey," spoke Carmilla, softly, nuzzling into Laura's neck. "There'll come a time when the desperate desire to kill will pass." 

"Oh, yeah?" Laura scoffed. "It's, like, all I've been able to think about since turning. I have blood in the fridge, I don't understand." 

"It's not just the need to drink blood that comes with the territory, my love. But like I said, the need to kill will pass." She kissed the girls shoulder. "You're a good person. I know it will fade quicker for you than it did for me. You are much stronger than I'll ever be." 

"Carm," Laura turned in the girls arms. "That's not true." 

"Oh, but it is, Cutie."

Laura looked down briefly then back up with a smirk. 

"What?" asked Carmilla, pulling back to copy Laura's movement. 

"Nothing, just," she laughed. "When did you start wearing socks to bed?" 

Carmilla looked down and sure enough; socks. 

"I must've just forgotten to take them off. I have been under a lot of stress lately."

"Ah," said Laura, locking her hands behind Carmilla's head. "Sorry my death was an inconvenience for you, Miss Karnstein," she teased.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "If that was your way of trying to get to me, it's not going to work."

"No?"

Carmilla shook her head.

"But, see, since I did die I've had this overwhelming need for many things."

"I'm sure you have."

Laura pressed herself harder against Carmilla and played with her hair.

"One of them being your head between my legs."

Carmilla's eyes widened. "Very forward, Cutie."

"Eh, being a Vampire changes people."

Carmilla chuckled, "That it does," and with that she kissed Laura, her hands shifting to Laura's bottom as she lifted her up, the girl wrapping her legs around her waist.

__

Thirteen hours had passed since the two girls had ditched making pancakes and now they lay, naked, in bed.

"Well," managed Carmilla. She lay her on back, lips parted and expression one of awe. "That was..."

Laura grinned and Carmilla felt it against her neck. The younger girls fingers danced over Carmilla's abdomen and Carmilla smiled.

"It seems you're going to be that Vampire," Carmilla quipped and they laughed.

"Carm?"

"Mmm?" she hummed, kissing Laura's temple.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Cutie."

Laura nuzzled closer to Carmilla, if that was possible. 

"I feel like it took us forever to say that to each other. Felt like we were always skirting around it." 

Carmilla frowned slightly at that and said, "I suppose we were... From saying it flat-out anyway. I knew I loved you immediately but I - it was difficult for me to admit outloud. I was scared that if I said it, the world would use it against me... And, really, it did."

They fell silent for a moment and then Carmilla felt Laura's grip on her tighten.

"We don't need to dwell on the past anymore, Carm. We've got the future now. Forever."

"I know, Cupcake."

They kissed.

Carmilla really needed to find Mattie. To thank her. But not yet. 

__

Things had been going well for the pair. That was until Laura's dad came to visit and asked how the last few months had been for them. 

"Uh, Carm, come help me in the kitchen a sec," said Laura, rushing out of her seat and away; a little faster than she'd normally move. 

Carmilla gave Mr Hollis an awkward smile and gestured behind her. 

"I better follow her, I'll, uh, bring you more wine, too." 

Once she made it to the kitchen she raised her eyebrows in query. "What's wrong?" 

"'What's wrong'?" hissed Laura. "What's wrong is that I've just remembered what happened recently and that my dad doesn't know a thing!" 

"You do know he's right behind me, right? He can see you panicking." 

Laura grumbled and grabbed Carmilla by the wrist, dragging her into the pantry. 

"Now he definitely thinks you're being weird." 

"Carm, for once, please just stop joking around," Laura sighed, dragging her hand through her hair. 

"Sorry... Hey, look, we don't have to tell him tonight," she comforted, rubbing Laura's arms. "We can tell him the past few months have been perfect - just me and you getting down and dirt- Ow!" 

Now she rubbed her own arm. 

"I said stop joking," Laura said with narrowed eyes. "This is serious, he's going to be so upset. I didn't even think about this." 

Carmilla tried to ignore the twisting sensation in her stomach. 

"Cupcake, everything's going to be okay. You're father loves you, no matter whether you're human or Va-" suddenly Carmilla was jabbed in the stomach by Laura, who just nodded behind her. 

Laura's hearing was better than Carmilla's and she'd noticed that Mr Hollis was making his way towards the pantry. Carmilla gave Laura a warning glare, she'd get her back for that jab later. 

"Honey, are you two okay in there?" came Laura's Dad's voice. 

"Fine, Dad, we'll be out in a minute!" 

"A minute, huh?" Carmilla smirked. "Just enough time to - don't you dare prod me with your tiny fingers again!" 

"Tiny yet mighty," she grinned, wiggling them. 

Carmilla just rolled her eyes and pushed Laura out of the pantry. 

Laura didn't tell her father that night about her being a Vampire. Carmilla noticed that the other girl tried to skate around the topic of the last month or so every time it was brought up. 

Carmilla decided, after Mr Hollis left, that she wanted to keep the evening light, so she pounced on Laura as soon as she had the chance; tickling away at her sides. Sweet sweet revenge, she thought. 

__

"What do you think I'll shapeshift into?" asked Laura after sipping her coffee. She was leaning on the table, eyes wide with excitement.

She'd managed to step out into the sun without freaking out or hurting herself in some way and now she and Carmilla sat in a coffeehouse discussing her new abilities.

Carmilla chuckled, "I'm not sure, Cupcake."

"I hope I'm a giant cat like you. Not a Panther, though."

"No?" asked Carmilla, craning an eyebrow.

"No. I hope it's more - hmmmm - Jaguar! I like the pattern on them."

"Brilliant reason to want to be one," Carmilla teased, taking a sip.

"What other stuff could happen to me? Like what abilities and skills could I develop?"

Carmilla thought for a moment and then shrugged. "It all just depends."

"On?" Laura pressed.

"On the type of person you are. If you're willing to push yourself to learn then you'll gain all kinds of abilities. Though you are just - I guess - granted some," then she smiled. "We've already established you're rather gifted when it comes to Pyrokinesis and very jubilant."

Laura smiled back, and nudged Carmilla's foot with her own under the table. "It's something we have in common, therefore it makes me happy."

Carmilla continued to list different abilities that came with being a Vampire and how one might gain more but after a while she felt as though Laura had stopped listening.

This was because the girls eyes had glazed over and she appeared to be looking through Carmilla rather than at her.

She recognised the look though. Laura's mouth twitched and Carmilla peered over her shoulder, a child had fallen and banged their head on a table, blood seeping from the wound.

Carmilla slowly placed her hand on top of Laura's on the table and said her name.

It took a few attempts but eventually Laura looked at her.

"We should probably get you out of here."

Carmilla kept Laura close to her, her arm over her shoulder and her other hand pressed to her stomach, as she guided them passed the scene.

They made it home and Carmilla handed Laura a bottle of blood.

After gulping down the entire bottle, Laura groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"Do they hurt?" asked Carmilla, sitting beside Laura on the couch and smoothing her hand over her back. "Your fangs, I mean." 

"No," managed Laura. "I'm just ashamed... That was a child."

"You smelled blood. It doesn't matter who it was, they were bleeding and you're a Vampire, of course you're going to react."

"You didn't."

Carmilla closed her eyes and rested her head against Laura's shoulder. She felt sorry for her.

"Well, I'm centuries old, I have plenty of practice ignoring the smell. You're still new to this, it'll get easier."

Laura scoffed. 

"It will," said Carmilla, reassuringly, and squeezed Laura tighter, kissing her head. "Why don't I run you a bath, ey, Cutie?" 

She waited for the subtle nod of Laura's head before she headed to the bathroom. 

After turning on the taps, she took a moment to just sit there, on the edge of the bath, and gather herself. 

She needed to be strong for Laura. 

It was all, obviously, overwhelming and upsetting for Laura but it was hurting Carmilla, too. She'd not wanted this for her girlfriend, not wanted her to ever have to feel disgusted and ashamed of herself. 

Carmilla shook away the thoughts and dropped Laura's favourite bath bomb into the water. 

None of this was going to be easy, but at least they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night when I couldn't sleep and then posted straight away just because I fancied it so I apologise for any mistakes. This just popped into my head. I have many ideas written down that I want to work on and then post on here. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
